


sometimes you just gotta hug yourself

by demonshanes (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1 (one) hug, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, We Are Two Different People Tour, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demonshanes
Summary: Every now and then, when life is hard, you need the embrace of your homie.Who is also you, sort of.





	sometimes you just gotta hug yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is 174% crack please definitely take this seriously take this as seriously as possible
> 
> its not even romantic its just danny wanting a hug from drew
> 
> i really hope they read this definitely send this to them its my masterpiece

It's cold, and he's stressed.

Danny knew tour would be stressful, it's not like everything was going to fall into place. Venues would make impossible restrictions, tickets would get mixed up, props would get lost, and to top it all off this entire backstage was absolutely freezing.

Laura had texted him an hour ago, that she would be a little late to the venue. Which was desperately unfortunate, because man, Danny could use some comfort right now.

About an hour until they had to be in pre-staging. 

_They..._

Oh, right. He wasn't alone. Freezing his ass off sitting in a plastic fold-up chair was his co-host. Curled up, blue and golden jacket draped over his front while he twiddled his thumbs on his phone beneath it. 

Danny rubbed his arms, following the path towards Drew.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

Drew had occupied the only chair currently in the vicinity, and since there were strangely no other ones in sight, so Danny opted to crouch down next to him. It was... uncomfortable, to say the least. Drew didn't bother to look up from his phone.

"I'd offer you the chair, but I don't want to." Drew mumbled. Danny wanted to scoff, but something eating at his nerves kept him stoic. Drew noticed the lack of ironic response.

"You okay?" Drew asked. Danny just shrugged.

"It's cold." He replied. The brown-haired boy shucked his jacket off into his arms before tossing it over to Danny.

"Here. You can have mine too but I'm keeping the chair."

Danny wrapped the extra article of clothing around his front, feeling slightly more soothed. Laura was still occupied and his anxiety wasn't getting any better. "Uh, I mean, that's not really it, actually."

Drew glanced over. "Well, if you were lying, give me my jacket back." He joked. Danny laughed. 

"No, I wasn't lying. It's cold as fuck back here." He tightened the jacket around his shoulders. "It's just that, I'm cold and I'm nervous."

Drew tilted his head. "Why? You did great last show." 

Danny could only shrug. "It happens sometimes."

Silence fell over the two, only the sounds of stagehands and idle chatter in the distance. Drew got to his feet, pushing the plastic chair to the side. 

"Since there's only one then we can both sit on the cold floor. Solidarity." 

Danny smiled. Drew cleared his throat.

"Laura still stuck doing uh... whatever?" Drew asked.

Danny nodded. "She'll be here a little bit after the show starts."

"Ah." 

"..."

"..."

"Did you...want a hug?" 

It was a quiet question, but the point came across nonetheless. Danny looked up, slightly wide-eyed. 

"Uh..."

Drew looked embarrassed.

"Just.. y'know. It's cold. And you're nervous. So hug me." This time it was a demand.

Danny thought it over. Drew WAS right, it was a reasonable answer to their predicament. He rose to his feet. 

"Okay."

Drew followed suit.

"Okay."

Danny tossed Drew's jacket onto the plastic chair, before opening his arms and letting Drew wrap his arms around him. At first, it was stiff and awkward, before he felt a sense of platonic security surge through him. He tightened his hold on Drew's chest, chin pressing against his shoulder. Drew took a deep breath, and rubbed comfortingly at Danny's back. It felt nice. 

The two pulled away, even if only slightly, arms still tangled around each other.

"Better?" Drew smiled. Danny nodded. 

"Should I come back later?" Kurtis queued, walking into the space.

**Author's Note:**

> i legit forgot kurtis was on tour with them can you tell
> 
> anyway go buy tickets to we are two different people   
https://www.wearetwodifferentpeopletour.com/


End file.
